


Not Just Butterflies

by Mare_Erythraeum



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Comic, F/M, Fanart, Hanahaki Disease, Oneshot, ballerina!Joey, cameos from Bronya Chixie Trizza and Dammek, janitor!xefros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Erythraeum/pseuds/Mare_Erythraeum
Summary: Hanahaki disease, an infection of the stomach. It's victims suffers from a one-sided love...





	Not Just Butterflies




End file.
